


Reeny's Sad Tale

by Anonymous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Crying, Deliberate Badfic, Gen, Loneliness, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Serena sucks, Serena-Bashing, Time Travel, Wangst, poor woobie Rini, woobification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:04:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3587388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>rini is so lonely in the 20th century without her mommy and daddy and serena always makes it worse!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reeny's Sad Tale

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> This is based on teh NA dub cuz Viz sucks for ruining my childhood!!! IT'S SERENA NOT THAT OTHER NAME!!!!!!

Reeny was sad cuz she was back in the present/past/NOT HER TIME and serena was mean. "it's not fair" reenee sobbed into a stuffed bunny (cuz she has bunny ear hairs!! geddit!!!!) her auntie gave her because she was pretending 2 be serenas cuzin. everyone was nice and spoiled her and gave her all teh things butt serena was jelus and whined all teh time and it made reenie sad when serina said she was a brat.

"i want my mommy and daddy" she cried. she didnt have any friends teh other sailor scouts pitied her and she wanted to marry darrien and the kitties were nice but she was lonely. also she was hungry so she decided to go ask auntie to make her pancakes. or pudding. or maybe darien would take her for ice cream and she could brag to serena!!! yay!!!

just then the big monster of the day ate the house's roof and grabbed her and she started to cry. "HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!"

"REENIEEEEEE!" yelled everyone. luckily THE SAILOR SCOUTS came to save the day!!!!

"I am Sailor Moon, champion of justice! In the name of the moon I will right wrongs and triumph over evil and that means you!!!!" but she tripped caUSE SHES really serena and serena sucks. darien threw a rose cause he's tuxedo mask and the other scouts fought and the monster blew up.

"darien!" reenie jumped into his arms and serena started to whine but the other scouts dragged her away cuz darien dumped her for some reason and she was embarrassing them (a/n I HATE SERENA SHES SUCH A LOSER!!!!)

"its okay teenie reeny ill protect you" tuxedo mask said. "and so will darien."

"but you ARE darien!!!"

"d'oh" darien said reenie was too smart to fall for that. "okay but this is our little secret"

"yay! i have a secret with darrien!" Reeny squealed. Then he hugged her and took her back to his apartment for hot cocoa and cookies and ice cream. but later she had to go home and she was sad again.

that nite she dreamed about her mommy and daddy while cuddling with her luna ball. (oopps i forgot aboput luna ball lol sry!!!!)

teh next day she went to skool and got made fun of and cried a lot but everyone told her how beave she was when she went home

TEH END!!!!!!


End file.
